Passion and Exstacy
by annaspicer123
Summary: this is the sequil to exstacy. In this book, it is 2:00 in the morning. fanboy gets horny and asks chum chum to come and sleep with him. they both end up having steamy sex together.


Fanboy sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

Chum chum lay in his bed across the room, fast asleep.

It was 2:00 in the morning and fanboy was sleepy, yet he couldn't sleep.

He would toss and turn ever so often and then sigh.

It had been a while since he had insomnia this bad and Fanboy didn't like it one bit.

"Chum chum." Fanboy whispered to Chum chum, who continued to sleep.

"Chum chum, you awake?" Fanboy asked chum chum again, this time louder.

Chum chum woke-up. He turned over and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong Fanboy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, im good. why don't you come over here and crawl into bed with me this once."

Chum chum slowly sat up and then sleepily stared at Fanboy in confusion.

"Why?" Chum chum asked Fanboy who smiled and then said, "Just do it buddy. I promise ill keep

you warm buddy."

Chum chum yawned, crawled out of his bed and then sleepily walked over towards Fanboy's bed,

where Fanboy then helped him up into the bed.

Once in bed, chum chum laid down and then fell straight to sleep, his back facing Fanboy.

Fanboy covered chum chum up with his manarctica comforter and then rested his head down on his

pillow.

Fanboy wrapped his arm around his tiny friend and then tried his best to fall asleep, but

instead ended up watching chum chum sleep.

Fanboy gently put his hand on chum chum's chest, feeling his heart beat.

It made Fanboy feel safe to hear chum chum breathe and feel his heart beat.

Fanboy gently turned chum chum onto his back and then kissed him on the forehead as he rubbed

his belly.

Fanboy propped himself up on one of his arms and then smiled at chum chum who was still fast

asleep and then continued to rub his best friend's belly and smile.

A few minuets later, Fanboy made sure Chum chum was completely asleep and then proceeded to

lift his best friend's shirt up to expose chum chum's chest and belly.

His skin was so soft and silky that Fanboy couldn't help but rub his ungloved hand gently over

chum chum's bare skin.

I am surprised that chum chum is still asleep." Fanboy thought to himself.

Fanboy continued to watch chum chum sleep as he continued to stroke his best friend's bare

chest. It was obvious that Chum chum could feel Fanboy's hand against his bare skin even though

he was asleep and it was plainly clear that it felt good to him as well as his tiny nipples

were beginning to harden.

Fanboy gently stimulated one of Chum chum's nipples, feeling it harden under his fingertips.

After a few minuets, Fanboy leaned over and then engulfed one of Chum chum's tiny hardened nipples in his mouth. He circled around every one of the sensitive areas on chum chum's nipple with the tip of his tongue, while gently rubbing the other nipple with his fingers.

Fanboy knew chum chum felt what he was doing because he was making a funny face in his sleep.

Fanboy wondered how much chum chum could take before he woke-up. Curious, Fanboy intended to find out for himself exactly how much chum chum could take.

Suddenly, chum chum woke-up, moaning softly as he turned over to face Fanboy.

Fanboy pulled him closer towards him and then continued to rub chum chum's nipples, making them harder than they already were. This made chum chum moan in his sleep.

Fanboy slowly removed the top of his costume, exposing his bare chest as well.

He slowly began to stimulate his already hardened nipples with his right hand as he stimulated chum chum's nipples with his left hand.

After a few minuets, Chum chum woke-up and noticed what Fanboy was doing. He gave Fanboy a small smile and then moaned as he slowly opened his mouth halfway and leaned over towards Fanboy's chest to engulf one of Fanboy's nipples and suck hard.

Fanboy closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he moaned softly. He slowly reached down into chum chum's pants with his right hand and squeezed chum chum's butt, making chum chum moan and suck even harder.

Fanboy stroked the fingers on his left hand through Chum chum's silky brown hair and then kissed his forehead gently, all the while squeezing chum chum's butt.

A few minuets later, Fanboy stopped stroking his fingers through chum chum's hair and proceeded to start fidgeting with chum chum's nipples again.

This made Chum chum continue to moan and suck Fanboy's nipples even more wildly.

A few minuets later, chum chum stopped sucking and looked sleepily at Fanboy who smiled.

Chum chum closed his eyes and then leaned over towards Fanboy and kissed him gently on his mouth.

Fanboy liked this and responded by returning the favor and kissing back.

Chum chum could feel Fanboy's body heat up as he kissed him, and Fanboy could feel chum chum's body do the same.

Suddenly, Chum chum slipped his tongue into Fanboy's mouth, catching Fanboy offgaurd, but only momentarily as Fanboy re-payed the favor and stuck his tongue into chum chum's small mouth as well.

As the kiss progressed, both boys tongues fought for dominance as they rapidly explored the confines of each others mouths, practically sticking each others tongues down each others throats.

Fanboy's mouth was warm and wet and to Fanboy, chum chum's mouth was the same.

Suddenly, chum chum reached down and gave Fanboy's small butt a tight squeeze, making Fanboy tense up and stick his tongue deeper into chum chum's throat and stimulate chum chum's gag reflex.

Chum chum tried his best not to gag as Fanboy continued to stick his tongue down his throat.

Suddenly, Fanboy removed his mouth from chum chum's and sleepily looked into chum chum's eyes. He was starting to get tired now and a bit on the horny side as well, his body heated up as hot as an oven on full blast.

Chum chum felt the same way and neither of them wanted this moment to end.

Fanboy removed his costume the rest of the way and then threw it to the floor. He then helped Chum chum remove his pants and underwear as well.

Soon, both boys were naked, their emotions heightened and hormones racing.

Every touch of each others hands against their skin felt amazing, leaving a tingly sensation to go up and down their spines.

Chum chum moved closer towards Fanboy and then wrapped his small legs around his best friend the best that he could. He leaned over and then once again locked lips with Fanboy, who did the same thing back.

Chum chum ground his hips against Fanboy as he stuck his tongue into Fanboy's mouth, intensifying the kiss.

Suddenly, Fanboy could feel Chum chum's hardening cock against his. He could feel it twitch and throb as the kiss intensified.

Fanboy reached down and gently stroked Chum chum's groin area, making chum chum moan and groan.

Chum chum removed his mouth from Fanboy's and then looked down at Fanboy's hand that was now gently caressing his hardening shaft.

Chum chum looked up at Fanboy and let out a content sigh, making Fanboy do the same.

Chum chum reached over and gently traced his pointer finger on the head of Fanboy's fully hardened cock, making Fanboy's hips thrust forward.

Fanboy leaned his head back and let out a few moans as Chum chum pleasured him.

Chum chum did the same as Fanboy began to jerk chum chum off.

"OOOOOH F..F..anboy." Chum chum said, moaning and panting as pleasure filled his entire body.

Suddenly, Chum chum pushed Fanboy onto his back and then slipped Fanboy's penis into his mouth. His tongue traced over all the sensitive areas of Fanboy's head and shaft, making Fanboy moan with pleasure, his hips slightly thrusting in and out of Chum chum's mouth.

"Ch..Chum Chum, more...please." Fanboy said, his voice trembling as he spoke.

Chum chum reached down and fondled Fanboy's balls as he sucked on the head. This made Fanboy's back arch and his legs go rigid and stick up straight in the air.

"ahhhhhhh!" Fanboy moaned.

Chum chum continued to suck Fanboy harder and harder, making Fanboy tremble in exstacy.

Suddenly, Chum chum stuck the tip of his tongue in the sensitive slit on the tip of Fanboy's cock, making Fanboy yell in pleasure.

"CHUM CHUM! OH FUCK!" Fanboy yelled as he panted and moaned rapidly. Sweat dripping off his small hot body.

All of a sudden, just when chum chum was about to let Fanboy pleasure him orally, Fanboy bent Chum chum over and began to take him in the ass.

Chum chum's fingers buried into the covers as he panted repeatedly.

"F..F..Fanboy, please, more." Chum chum said, moaning as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Ch..Chum chum, im a..a..almost there." Fanboy said, rapidly thrusting himself into Chum chum's ass, making chum chum's back arch and his legs go rigid.

Suddenly, Fanboy pulled out and squirted cum all over Chum chum's buttcheeks, moaning as his hips thrusted and his orgasm took over his body, leaving it to tremble and shake.

He then flipped Chum chum over onto his back and slid Chum chum's throbbing cock into his mouth, leaving Chum chum's back to arch and his legs to stick up rigid in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhh, F..F..Fanboy suck harder...I think im gonna...CUM!" Chum chum said, shaking and trembling as his orgasm took over his entire body and mind.

As he came, Fanboy's head bobbed up and down, taking in all of chum chum's cum down his throat. He could feel his best friend's cock throb and heat up as cum shot down his throat like a water gun.

Soon, chum chum went limp and Fanboy pulled it out of his mouth, cum dripping from his mouth as he choked on the cum already in his throat.

"You taste...salty." Fanboy said, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Do you like it?" Chum chum said, his voice still trembling.

Fanboy shook his head and then ran to the bathroom to wash his mouth out before he threw up.

Once he got back, both boys crawled under the manarctica comforter and passed out.

Fanboy was glad that his insomnia went away and that he could sleep. He had a long day with fun things to do the next day and he didn't want to miss a thing!


End file.
